


In The Name Of Pancake

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Cleaning Lance's mess, Don't Judge Me, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is just mentioned, I hate tags, I know it's ridiculous, Lance making a mess, One Shot, Please don't hate me for this, What a stupid thing, haha - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, lance mcclain - Freeform, nothing new, wtf is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: "... And how did the pancake got to the ceiling, Lance?"Basically, Lance made a mess. Like always!





	In The Name Of Pancake

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this stupid fanfiction, I was just bored and my sister made pancakes... And I haven't written in quite some time, so go easy on me!

Lance was standing, his head tilted up and he stared at the ceiling. A minute later, Keith was there too, staring at the ceiling.  
"What is it...?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, finally looking away to look at Lance. "And how the hell did that happen?" He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.   
Lance looked down at Keith and rolled his eyes, sighing as he pulled himself up and sat on the counter top. "Well it... It was an accident. I was making pancakes, you see..." He began, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.   
"... And how did the pancake got to the ceiling, Lance?" Keith cut him off, holding back a laughter, although he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back for long. It was just too funny.  
Lance glared at Keith and sighed, shaking his head slowly. He didn't have a good explanation. "Well, I tried... I'm not sure what happened, to be honest..." He mumbled, scratching his arm. "I guess... I tried to..." He held his hands up in surrender. "I don't know, it just got there and I can't get it down." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.   
That was too much. Within seconds, Keith burst into laughter, and Lance found himself staring now at Keith. Laughing. Such a rare sight.   
After a minute or so, Keith managed to stop laughing, although he was still red he looked at lance seriously and nodded. "I'll help you." He said, biting his bottom lip so he wouldn't laugh, boy, he hadn't laughed like that in a while.   
"You? You are so sma-"   
"Don't finish this sentence." Keith warned, pointing his index finger at Lance.   
Lance sighed. "Fine, what do you suggest?"   
"Um, you can stand on my shoulders?" Keith shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the wall as he watched Lance in curiosity, wondering whether Lance would accept that or not.   
"Sure... Are you sure you won't... Collapse or something?" He raised an eyebrow, looking Keith up and down a few times.   
"Yes, I'm sure. Are you checking me out, Lance?"   
"No!" Lance denied, a faint blush finding its way onto his features anyway.   
Keith rolled his eyes and crouched next to Lance, gesturing for him to hop on. "What are you waiting for?"   
Lance rolled his eyes and leaned his hands against the wall, quickly placing his feet on Keith's shoulders. It felt... Weird, although he couldn't say he did not like it. It was funny, maybe not at the moment. At the moment, Lance wondered what Hunk said if he saw the pancake glued to the ceiling like that. Poor guy.   
Keith groaned, quickly grabbing Lance's ankles and holding him in place. "You're heavier than you look." He muttered, slowly standing up. He tried to be careful on the other, but it was difficult while having lance on his shoulders. Literally.   
"I'm sorry, Jeez." Lance grumbled, stretching his arms up to grab the pancake, it was just... He needed just a few more inches or so. "Shit..." He muttered, glancing down at Keith. "Could you please climb on one of the chairs...?" He said awkwardly, trying to balance himself.   
"Sure... Anything for you, skyscarper." Keith muttered, slowly making his way to the table. "Hold on tight." He hummed, knowing Lance couldn't hold on anything, but... Well, it was a heads up anyway. He dragged the chair to where he stood before, noticing Lance was wobbling. "Could you please not move?" He huffed, starting to climb onto the chair.   
It looked pretty dangerous, Keith couldn't say he was enjoying that at all, and he was quite sure one of them would end up seriously injured.   
"Uh huh!" Lance chanted, waving the pancake. "Missing saving Lance's ass accomplished!" He chuckled, looking down at the now wobbling Keith. His grasp onto Lance's ankles stayed as hard as it was, scared for his own sake as for Lance's sake.   
"What the-" a new voice was heard from the door, and it made both of them jump.  
Then only bad things happened...  
Keith perked up and Lance lost his balance, both of them falling to the floor.   
"Ou- Get off!" Keith shouted, pushing Lance's leg away.   
"It's not like your butt is much better!" Lance yelped, quickly getting off of Keith and glaring at the figure that stood at the entrance.  
"Haven't you heard of /knocking/?" Lance growled, rubbing his sore ankles.   
Pidge shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table and watching the two slowly getting up.  
"What the hell happened to you?" She snickered, covering her mouth with her palm. "You look like you played twister..."   
Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Lance. "Yeah... Something like that..."


End file.
